What Happened Friday Night?
by eastWOLF
Summary: After finishing her finals Olivia wants to do nothing more than to get some well deserved sleep, too bad her friends Elliot, Fin and Munch think otherwise. They drive up to her dorm and invite her out for a night of fun, drinking and pancakes! With Munch as the designated driver, pockets full of cash and a 6-pack of four loko anything can happen, even waking up with no memory!
1. Reverse

What Happened Friday Night?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU, all rights belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

**Author's Note: I don't know why but I love writing the SVU team as college students, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reverse

Saturday mornings were supposed to be peaceful with most people sleeping in or just relaxing, but that wasn't the case for some. Colleges around New York were at the end of finals week and that meant many students were done stressing for the semester and have started to plan their summer vacations. A lot of students partied and had good times and the same went for 21 year old Olivia Benson. She was a third year student at Hudson University and at the moment she was sprawled across a couch in a dorm room that wasn't her own. She unconsciously rolled off the couch and landed on the floor in a pile of four loko cans and that's what woke her up. She shot up in a haze with a massive headache, her hair was a mess and her red blouse was ruffled. The room was a mess and reeked of booze; she slowly got up and shuffled around the cans.

"…Oh…my…god" she groaned. "My head is killing me…" She looked around and realized that she was in Elliot's and Fin's shared dorm room. With a little bit of struggle she got to the table and sat down. "…What happen?" She sat there for a while before realizing there was a giant stuffed teddy bear sitting across from her. The bear was wearing a Coney Island shirt and had a huge smile plastered across its face and Olivia smiled back. Next to the bear was a 4 strip photo from a photo booth and she picked it up. The first photo was a group shot with her, Elliot, Fin and Munch all smiling, the second shot was Fin and Munch trying to look badass, the third picture was Olivia leaning into Elliot's shoulder, and the fourth shot was her and Elliot kissing. Olivia's eyes widened and she did a double take.

"I must be more out of it than I thought…?" she flipped over the photo and there was something written on the back. 'Best night ever! 5/17' She looked at a calendar on the wall and saw it was the next day, 5/18. "….This happened last night?!" she thought out loud. She looked back at the last picture and smiled. "This happened last night!" she repeated. "This happened last night and…and…I can't remember?!" By getting too excited that pounding feeling in her head came back and while she rubbed her temple, there in her hand was photographic proof that she had kissed her best friend Elliot Stabler. But what exactly happened last night?

* * *

**Author's Note: It's an E/O story (big surprise, lol)! Do you guys like it? reviews are appreciated and this will be an ONGOING story not a one-shot! Just wanted to try something different with my writing.**


	2. The Night Before

**Author's Note: They were filming SVU in my neighborhood this week; I got Ice-T and Danny Pino to sign my DVD! They were awesome and super nice. Anyway, I'm glad people like the story and I will continue it. Also Clerks will be updated in a few days, I didn't abandon that story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Night Before

It was around 7pm on Friday night and while the sun was just starting to set there were some people who just wanted to come home and sleep. Olivia Benson was one of those people; she had just finished 3 finals in a row and was now free to her own devices. With her backpack lazily hung over her shoulder she entered her dorm room and released a sign of relief. The smell of popcorn filled the air and Olivia looked around for the source. Soon a young lady with ginger hair walked out of the small kitchen with the bowl of popcorn in hand and smiled at her.

"Hey Olivia, finally finished with your exams?" This was one of her roommates Casey Novak.

"Yeah," she responded. "You guys getting ready for movie night?"

"Last one before summer vacation." Casey walked over to the couch were their other roommates Alex Cabot and Melinda Warner were seated. Between the four of them it was something they did every Friday night with their friend George Huang. Sometimes the guys would join in and watch movies with them. This week it was Alex's turn to pick the movie and she was searching through the many categories on Netflix.

"Hey Liv," Alex said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Hi Olivia," Melinda greeted.

"Hi guys," Olivia waved. She yawned and dropped her backpack. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Your finals were _that_ bad, huh?" Melinda asked.

Casey sat down in between the two and started to eat the popcorn. "It's only 7 o' clock; you haven't even seen what crappy movie Alex picked yet."

Melinda and Olivia laughed.

"I don't pick crappy movies!" Alex stuck her tongue out.

"Yes you do." Casey smirked.

"No I don't," Alex pouted. "Look this week I'm going to pick between 'The Breakfast Club' and "My Super Ex-Girlfriend'"

"Guys, no one tell her which movie sucks." Casey laughed. "She'll pick it anyway."

"Oh, shut up!" Alex thought for a moment and then picked a movie. "I say we watch 'My Super Ex-Girlfriend.'"

"What I tell you? Alex you always pick crappy movies."

"At least George will appreciate the movie I picked." Alex huffed out.

"He's just being polite." Casey pointed out.

"Too be fair I haven't seen 'My Super Ex-Girlfriend.'" Melinda said. "It can't be that bad? Can it?"

"Just wait and see…" Casey told her.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "George should be here in 20 minutes."

"Either way I'm going to bed." Olivia stated. "Just keep the volume down a bit, please?"

"No promise." Casey told her truthfully.

"By the way," Olivia started to walk to her room. "'The Breakfast Club' is one of Elliot's favorite movies."

* * *

After the exchange of banter between her roommates Olivia made her way to the bedroom. She removed her clothes and went face first onto her bed; she let out a final yawn before her eyes closed. She was headed towards dreamland but that was cut short when her cell phone started ringing. Her eyes popped opened and she looked over to the dreaded device. Once she picked it up she read the number and saw it was her best friend Elliot Stabler.

"I'm not picking that up." She hit ignore and put her phone back on the night stand.

She tried going back to sleep but a few minutes late she got a text message. "What is it this time?" she groaned. It was a text from Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola that said 'Come downstairs' she didn't respond and this time she turned off her phone. She went back to sleep for a third time until she started to hear taps at her window.

"I swear I'm going to kill them!" she growled out. She put on a shirt and went over to the window where she saw Elliot, Fin and their other friend John Munch throwing pebbles. She opened her window and the three stopped.

"What's the matter with you guys?!" she yelled to them.

"I know you turned off your phone!" Elliot shouted back. "Liv just come downstairs!"

"No! I'm trying to sleep!"

"She's not going for it man." Fin said to Elliot. "Should we go to plan B?"

Elliot nodded. "Liv you don't come down we'll come up there and get you!"

"Like hell you are!" she yelled.

"Then come on!" Munch yelled. "I'm not supposed to be parked here!"

She closed her window.

The guys looked at each other. "Let's give her 5 minutes." Elliot said.

She was thinking of going back to bed but she knew they would actually come a get her. Against her better judgment she got dressed and grabbed her phone, keys and wallet. She was walked out of her room and past her friends who were now watching the movie.

"Hey George," she waved.

"Hi Olivia," he said back. "You're going out?"

"Yeah, the guys are downstairs and they won't leave me alone." She said.

"Take me with you!" Casey pleaded. "This movie sucks!"

"You laughed though!" Alex remarked. "You like the movie."

"I laughed out of sympathy!" Casey said. "Liv don't leave me here!"

"Sorry Casey we don't have enough room," Olivia said.

"Whose car is it?" she asked.

"John's Sedan."

"Damn!" Casey swore.

"So because the guys keep bothering you, you give in and go out with them?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Olivia responded. "They keep throwing pebbles at my window and I can't get to sleep."

"Well, have fun." Melinda told her.

"Thanks, I'll probably won't be out too late." Olivia then walked out of the dorm room and downstairs. She saw Elliot and Fin leaning against the car and John in the driver's seat. "Screw you guys, what do you want?"

"We want to hang out." Elliot smiled. "Finals week is over and we want to celebrate."

"Elliot I'm tired." Olivia whined. "I had 3 tests today, they sucked the life out of me and I just want to sleep."

"You'll have plenty of time to sleep later." Fin added. "Right now it's time to have some fun."

"Come on Liv," Elliot started. "We're going to IHOP."

"All you can eat pancakes." Fin tried to convince her. "Best of all its night breakfast, which is great when you're drunk." He grinned. "And John is the designated driver."

"Only because I lost at rock, paper, scissors." John said. "Now before I get a ticket, which you guys will be paying, can we go?"

They looked at Olivia. "Oh alright, I'll go."

They all got in the car, Fin in the passenger seat and Elliot and Olivia in the back. John pulled off and they left the Hudson University campus. Their night of adventure was only beginning.


	3. The Pancake Run

Chapter 3: The Pancake Run

The four friends had driven off from their college and were on the streets of New York. Traffic was mild due to the nice spring night and the start of the weekend; they talked and made jokes while waiting in traffic.

"Does IHOP sell beer?" Fin asked while looking out the window.

"I don't think so," Elliot answered. "It is a family place."

"Jeeze Fin," Munch said as they waited at a red light. "The one time you don't have to drive and you want to get hammered."

"It's not cuz of that," Fin retorted. "This semester has been so stressful and I can finally relax. I don't know how I did on those finals but at the moment I don't care."

"Words of wisdom from Mr. Tutuola."

"I agree with him." Elliot said. "As long as I pass I don't care, hell I'll take a D as long as I don't have to sit through Tucker's criminology class again."

"I don't know Elliot, Tucker really doesn't like you." Munch said.

"He doesn't like me and I don't like him," Elliot stated. "If he doesn't want to see my face again he'll pass me."

"That's what he wants you to think." Fin turned to the backseat. "He'll probably fail you just to make you suffer again."

"Leave the conspiracies to John." Elliot told him.

Fin rolled his eyes and then focused on Olivia. "Damn she really is tired."

Olivia was sleep next to Elliot quietly snoring. Elliot turned to her a nudged her slightly and after a few times she woke up.

"…What?" Olivia got out.

"C'mon Liv at least try and stay awake." Elliot suggested.

"Sorry guys," she rubbed her eyes and stretched at little.

Elliot grabbed a blue and grey can next to him. "Here have some of this,"

"Red Bull?" Olivia questioned. "I've actually never had one you know I'm more of a coffee person."

"Well unless there's a coffee maker somewhere in this car I don't know about that's all we have." John said. "Elliot had a mighty need for that energized piss he calls a drink."

"I'd wish you'd stop calling it that." Elliot groaned. "It's not bad, just try it Liv." He snapped opened the can and handed it to her.

Olivia shrugged and tried the drink, it reached her taste buds and she registered how it tasted. "Ewwww, this is gross!"

"Told you!" John smirked.

"Would you keep your eyes on the road?" Fin demanded. "I want to get there in one piece."

Elliot took the drink from Olivia and chugged it. "Well I like it."

"Well now that I've tasted 'energized piss' I'm certainly awake."

"That's good," John said. "Because we're here.

He pulled into a parking lot and looked for a spot, afterwards the four got out and headed towards the restaurant.

* * *

Inside the International House of Pancakes the four walked up to the female hostess and were glad it wasn't too crowded.

The hostess smiled at them. "Hi, welcome to IHOP, how many in your party?"

"Four," Elliot told her.

"Okay I'm going to set you guys up in a booth." She led them to the dining room and the four sat down. "Your server will be right with you."

After a few minutes of waiting their severer came over with four menus.

"Of course you guys are my first customers of the night." Their server said. His name was Chester Lake, another one of their friends from Hudson U.

Fin smirked. "Hey Chester, what's up man?"

"Not much I just started my shift." Chester handed them the menus. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

They all looked at the drinks and Chester wrote them down, Pepsi for Fin, Mountain Dew for Elliot and coffee for Olivia and John. He went to go get them and they continued to look over the items.

"Before I forget," Elliot looked up from his menu. "Did Alex say when we're leaving?"

They were all getting ready for summer vacation and Alex invited them all to join her at her parents' summer home upstate.

Olivia thought for a moment. "She said we leave around June 8th that gives everybody enough time to get ready."

"And to see if they passed all their classes." John reminded them.

Before Elliot could say anything Chester came back with their drinks.

"Thanks," they all said.

"So you guys ready to order?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elliot answered. "Uh, I'll have the all-you-can-eat pancakes."

"I'll have the strawberry banana French toast." Olivia said.

"I'll take the chicken and waffles." Fin said.

"And I'll have the chicken Caesar salad." John said

They all handed him the menus and went to go put their orders in.

"You're sharing those pancakes El," Olivia told him.

They all shared a laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short chapter, I'm sorry but there'll be another one soon.**


	4. So Many Lights, So Many Games

Chapter 4: So Many Lights, So Many Games

After an hour in IHOP the four paid their bill and got back in John's car.

"So now that I went out and got pancakes with you guys you can just drop me off." Olivia said.

"We're just getting started." Elliot said. "The night is still young."

"It was nice hanging out with you guys but I'm still tired." She told them.

"Oh c'mon," Fin said. "We're going to the arcade, they got new games."

"The coffee and our hilarious convos didn't keep you up? John asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I don't know what will."

Fin thought for a minute. "I know what will, Munch stop at one of those bodegas."

"Are you thinking…?" Elliot gave him a quizzical look.

"Yup," he nodded.

"I thought we agreed not to drink that stuff again."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Four Loko," John answered. "It will mess you up! Trust me you don't want to try it."

"Ah, you guys are a bunch of lightweights." Fin taunted. "This is a night of celebration."

"Lightweight?" Elliot said. "I'm not the one who pissed his pants."

"Screw you Stabler!" John yelled.

Fin started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" John was annoyed and looked at Fin. "I'm not the one who striped down to his underwear and started to dance in the middle of the street."

Now it was Fin's turn to be annoyed. "Well Elliot put on a dress, wig and makeup."

Olivia was laughing at all three of them. "How and when did I miss this?"

"It was Halloween night, you were out with the girls and we decided to go bar hopping." Elliot told her.

"Except that didn't pan out," Fin said. "We got into a bar fight and decided to take our business elsewhere."

"But of course Elliot wanted a Red Bull because he has no self-control," John took over. "And at the bodega the store owner said we should try this new drink called four loko. It comes in all different flavors and it's pretty strong like malt liquor."

"They're pretty cheap too." Elliot said. "But there are parts of that night I still don't remember."

"Last thing I remember is getting on the train lookin' like a bunch of idiots." Fin said.

John nodded. "All I remember is waking up clutching a toilet."

Elliot tilted his head. "Could've sworn you were clutching Fin."

"Shut up!" John and Fin yelled.

Olivia was dying of laughter. "Why would I want to try this?"

"It won't be like last time." Fin reassured them. "Liv just try it."

"I've tried Red Bull, so why not this?" She said.

"We're going to regret this." John said.

* * *

Eventually John pulled up to a bodega and Elliot and Fin got out. They walked in and went straight to the fridges.

"Are we getting a 6 pack?" Fin asked.

"No way!" Elliot said. "One for each of us, no blacking out this time."

"Fine," Fin only grabbed 4 cans.

Elliot walked by and picked up a 4 pack of Red Bull. Fin shook his head.

"What?"

"You really can't help yourself can you?"

"These are for later I swear."

"Sure they are." Fin rolled his eyes. He grabbed a case of 5 hour energy and Elliot looked at him. "John asked me to get it."

"Whatever,"

The two paid for the assortment of drinks and headed back to John's car.

"Here Liv," Elliot handed her a drink. "I got you Loco Margarita."

"Thanks,"

"Munch I got you fruit punch for later." Fin told him and put the can in the cup holder. "Take your energy shots though."

"Thanks," he told him. "Now that that's settled, to the arcade."

* * *

Chinatown Arcade:

After a steady drive the four arrived at the arcade on Mott Street, it was the usually Friday night crowd of teens and adults who love the nostalgia. The arcade was illuminated by the screens of the cabinets, there was the blearing music from the Dance Dance Revolution games and crowd of spectators watching two players go head-to-head. With a card system replacing tokens and quarters the four got play cards and headed towards the air-hockey machine.

"So who thinks they can beat the air hockey king?" Elliot asked smugly.

"Not this again." Olivia groaned.

"Yes this again! I'm undefeated 6-0."

"I'm gonna kick you off your pedestal _your highness._" Fin declared. He swiped his card to the machine challenging Elliot.

The board lite up and the two got ready to play. Fin put the puck on the table and sent it lunching Elliot's way, of course he blocked it from entering his goal and the two went back and forth.

"I'm not watching these two get into another pissing match." John walked away from the table. "Want to help me find a game I'm actually good at?"

Olivia watched her other male friends hit the plastic puck repeatedly and got bored fast. "Sure,"

The two walked away from their friends and this distracted Elliot.

"Where you guys going?" he called out but also took his eyes off the game. Fin saw the opening and scored a point. "What the…?"

"That's one for me!" Fin cheered. "Next time pay attention."

As John and Olivia walked farther away Fin and Elliot's taunts were being drowned out by the other video games.

"I'll save myself the embarrassment; I'm not going anywhere near DDR." John told her. "I'm not rhythmically inclined."

"So we're automatically ruling out half the games here?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah,"

"Alright then," she looked around for a game that wasn't occupied. "How about Time Crisis?"

"Doesn't hurt to try."

They went over to the shooting game and both swiped their cards. They each grabbed a gun from the slots and waited for the on screen cues. A slew of enemies appeared shooting at players 1 and 2, Olivia was doing good and John was holding his own; their scores started going up exponentially. They were doing pretty well, they got past the first few levels but of course it got harder over time. By the third level John's character had died and Olivia lasted to the fifth level. After the game ended they walked over to another machine.

"You didn't do that bad." Olivia told him.

"I guess," he said. "But my controller was acting funny, half the time I was clearly pointing my gun at the bad guys and they just wouldn't die."

"So what do you want to try next?" She asked.

"How about Street Fighter?" he pointed to the game.

"Really?" She looked at him like he was crazy. "Have you seen the people who play that game? A bunch of guys just come in here to practice for tournaments."

"It's just mashing a bunch of buttons." He said offhandedly.

"DDR is just stepping on a bunch of arrows and you can't do that." She deadpanned.

"This is much safer, no dancing involved."

They walked over and both swiped their cards at the Super Street Fighter 4 machine.

"SELECT YOUR CHARACTER!" yelled the voice over announcer.

Olivia picked the British fighter Cammy and John picked the Muay-Thai brawler Sagat.

"READY? FIGHT!" the announcer hollered.

Olivia made the first attack but John countered her second, their characters kicked, punched and used specials on each other. John was actually doing great in this game, he was focused, he blocked Olivia's attacks and eventually beat her.

"Wow you beat me," she smiled.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." He saw he won a free game for beating his opponent.

"What's going on over here?" Elliot and Fin walked over to their friends.

"John just beat me at Street Fighter."

"Really?" Fin asked. "He's never good at this game, I always beat him."

"Maybe I'm just letting you win." John smirked.

"We'll see about that." Fin swiped his card challenging him. He picked Blanka and John still had Sagat.

As they were playing Olivia turned to Elliot. "So who won?"

"Me," he pointed to himself. "I'm still the air hockey king."

"For now…"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You wish, c'mon let's go play DDR." She smiled.

* * *

Just like any other night at the arcade all the Dance Dance Revolution machines had hardcore gamers playing on them so Elliot and Olivia had to wait their turn. As they watched on, a flyer on the wall caught Olivia's attention it read '80's night at the United Skate Factory Sea Gate! Ladies get in half-priced!'

"Hey El," she tapped him on the shoulder. "Check this out."

He turned and read the flyer and smiled at her. "You want to go, don't you?"

"It looks fun!"

"Why not? Let's tell the guys," Elliot saw it was their turn to play. "After I kick your butt."

"In your dreams Stabler!"

They hopped on the dance boards and selected the hard setting.

"Ladies pick," Elliot offered her to pick the song.

"You're going to regret that." She then went to pick one of the hardest songs in the game, an intense song called Beethoven Virus.

They didn't have any prep time and instantaneously the song started. Arrows started skilling up the screen and the two had to dance their way to the correct spot in time; single hops, double hops, up, down, left, right was the only directions given and they followed them with the best of their abilities. Elliot was struggling because of the fast pace of the song, Olivia was doing much better looking almost graceful as she dominated the level. Like all DDR songs it was fast and short but left the players' feet exhausted, Elliot lost earning himself a C ranking and Olivia got a B ranking.

"Told you I'd beat you!" Olivia cheered.

They both stepped down from the platform to be greeted by Fin and John. Fin gave her a high five.

"That was awesome, but I bet you can't beat me." Fin said.

"I just beat El so I'm pretty sure I can beat you."

"Someone's getting cocky," Fin smirked. "I'm the DDR champ."

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes. "You want to tell it to those other guys over there?" she was referring to a group of adults who came to play DDR every night and were known as the best of the best.

"Well no," Fin shook his head. "But of the four of us I'm the best dancer."

He got on the dance board and selected the expert setting. He picked the same song Olivia and Elliot just played and the two started dancing.

Elliot and John watched on.

"Hey man," Elliot started. "We're thinking about heading to this roller skating rink in Brooklyn, what do you say?"

"I'm basically the chauffeur so why not?" John deadpanned. "Where is it?"

"Sea Gate,"

"That's far," he complained.

"We're by the bridge, depending on traffic it should only take us an hour to get there." Elliot calculated. "And we'll be close to Coney Island. We can end this night at the boardwalk."

"I can't pass up Coney Island, it looks so cool at night." John smiled.

As they stopped talking Olivia and Fin were done with their game. Fin beat her with his lightning feet scoring an A.

"So now that you all have danced and proved why I shall never do it again, let's go." John said.

"Where?" Fin asked.

"Roller skating." Olivia answered.

"Really?" he questioned. "But I still got 10 game credits."

"Use them next time." Elliot said.

"Man, if Melinda finds out I went skating without her she's gonna kill me."

The four stated to head towards the exit of the arcade.

* * *

**Author's Note: Late night update! So they're not drunk yet but that'll change soon enough! Next chapter, the four loko chug and bad decisions? **


End file.
